


Hospitals

by CJSpooks



Category: Law & Order
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Headcanon, lawandorder100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-09
Updated: 2010-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJSpooks/pseuds/CJSpooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for lawandorder100's "Hospital" challenge. Mike hated hospitals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hospitals

Mike hated hospitals. It wasn't a generalization; he's never had a good experience in one. The white walls, the strong disinfectant smells, the beeping machines, the murmurs (of mostly bad news) all bothered Mike more than anything.

"Mike? Are you alright?"

He tried to smile at Connie, who was propped up controlling her breathing. "I should be asking you that."

"I'm fine."

"You're in the middle of labor."

"The contractions--" She paused and then went back to breathing, "--aren't so bad, not really. Not yet, anyway."

"I hate hospitals." He squeezed her hand. "But I wouldn't miss this for the world."


End file.
